


To kill you with a Hiss

by Jellyfish (DandelionAdrian)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Don't copy to another site, Flirting, Gay Harry Potter, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Parseltongue, Parseltongue Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Underage - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionAdrian/pseuds/Jellyfish
Summary: Lần đầu tiên Harry nghe Voldemort nói Xà Ngữ là khi cậu mười hai tuổi và đang phải chạy đua với thời gian để cứu mạng Ginny. Cậu đã rất bất ngờ lúc nghe được những lời kiểu đó.Lần thứ hai Harry nghe Voldemort nói Xà Ngữ là khi cậu mười bốn tuổi, và thiệt tình là mấy cái lời Voldemort đang nói hoàn toàn không hợp với không khí ở nghĩa địa chút nào.Khi Voldemort lợi dụng Xà Ngữ để thỏa thích nói những lời giường chiếu sa đọa mà không hề biết rằng Harry có thể nghe hiểu hết từng chữ hắn nói. Và khi hắn phát hiện, ờ thì, mọi chuyện diễn ra sau đó có hơi chệch hướng so với dự tính.





	To kill you with a Hiss

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To kill you with a Hiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406656) by [StolenMidnightKisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenMidnightKisses/pseuds/StolenMidnightKisses). 



Lần đầu tiên Harry nghe Voldemort nói Xà Ngữ là khi cậu còn học năm Hai.

Harry đang chạy tới chỗ Ginny nằm giữa Phòng Chứa Bí Mật, lo lắng cho tính mạng của cô bé tới mức cậu không nghĩ đến việc nhìn quanh và kiểm tra xem có ai đang ẩn nấp ở gần đó không, điều mà sau này nghĩ lại thì cậu phải thừa nhận là hết sức ngu xuẩn, nhưng mà lạy Merlin, bớt khó khăn đi, khi đó cậu mới có _mười hai tuổi_ , chỉ mỗi việc cậu có thể sống sót rời khỏi đó là đã thần kì lắm rồi.

Mà thôi, cậu đang lạc đề.

Lần đầu tiên cậu nghe Voldemort dùng Xà Ngữ là khi cậu đang nghiêng người kiểm tra Ginny, lắc người con bé và tuyệt vọng tìm cách làm Ginny mở mắt, rồi cậu đột nhiên nghe thấy tiếng nói của Riddle, “Con bé sẽ không tỉnh lại đâu.” Nhưng đó không phải là phần gây bất ngờ, không hề, mà là câu nói tiếp theo của hắn ta, hay đúng hơn là lời thì thầm trong miệng, với âm thanh réo rắt ẩn trong giọng nói mà Harry phải căng tai lắng nghe mới nhận ra đó không phải tiếng Anh mà là Xà Ngữ. Riddle đã nói:

_$_ _Mẹ nó, hẳn nhiên là thằng nhãi được chọn phải nóng_ _bỏng mắt rồi.$_

Rồi Riddle chuyển sang tiếng Anh để nói tiếp, tỉnh bơ như thể hắn không hề nói cái gì khác thường trước đó, còn Harry thì bất ngờ tới cứng người, trong đầu chỉ có thể chạy đi chạy đi mỗi một câu _cái đéo gì cơ_.

Sau đó, hẳn nhiên là Riddle đã thả ra một con Tử Xà dài hơn mười tám mét để đuổi giết cậu, và nếu đó không phải là chuyện làm người ta tắt nứng nhất trên đời thì Harry không biết còn chuyện gì có thể tồi tệ hơn.

Và Harry-tuổi-mười-hai có nhiều thứ quan trọng để lo lắng vào lúc đó hơn là chuyện Tom Riddle đã nghĩ cậu _nóng_ _bỏng mắt_. Ví dụ như chạy trốn khỏi một con Tử Xà bự chảng, cố gắng không chết, cứu mạng Ginny Weasley và tiêu diệt phiên bản tuổi teen của Chúa Tể Voldemort (kẻ mà Harry sẽ là người đầu tiên thành thực thừa nhận, là trông ngon lành hơn cái thứ ăn bám phía sau đầu của Quirrell gấp ngàn lần. Lạy Merlin, Riddle đã nghĩ cái quái gì vậy?). Và phải làm hết chỉ trong một ngày, kẻ được chọn cơ mà, nhỉ?

Harry gần như đã quên luôn câu nói đó sau khi mọi chuyện kết thúc, nhưng có những lúc cậu bừng tỉnh giữa đêm khuya, cả người nóng rực, với những con chữ mà kẻ kia đã nói bám dính trên làn da cậu.

***

Lần thứ hai Harry nghe Voldemort nói Xà Ngữ là trong một tình cảnh hoàn toàn không thích hợp cho những lời nói kiểu đó. Nói thẳng ra là không hợp chút nào khi cậu đang đứng ngay trên mộ cha ruột của hắn. Bộ lãng mạn lắm hả, đéo?

Voldemort đã trồi lên từ cái vạc thuốc y như mấy con quái vật thường hay xuất hiện trong một bộ phim kinh dị của đám Muggle, hiệu ứng hình ảnh đầy đủ từ ánh sáng mờ ảo của nửa vầng trăng khuyết, cùng bóng tối bao trùm và mớ khói trắng cuồn cuộn xung quanh.

Nhưng mấy cái đó đều không phải là thứ Harry đang chú ý.

Mà là chuyện Voldemort đang ở truồng. Bởi vì hắn đang. Hết sức, hoàn toàn, trần truồng như nhộng.

Harry cũng không biết vì sao cậu lại thấy ngạc nhiên với chuyện đó, chắc chắn là cậu đã không hề mong đợi Voldemort sẽ trồi lên với một cơ thể mới được trùm sẵn trong áo chùng đâu nhỉ? Harry nghĩ cậu thật sự cần bổ túc lại kiến thức môn Độc Dược.

Nhưng dù sao đi nữa thì vấn đề là Voldemort đang trần truồng trước mặt cậu, và mặc cho mọi người có phán xét thế nào, Harry vẫn là một thiếu niên đang ở tuổi dậy thì và cậu sẽ có hứng thú với _những thứ trần truồng_ dù cho đó có là ai đi nữa.

Không, đợi tí, nếu như kẻ đó là Đuôi Trùn thì dẹp đi. Cả Snape cũng dẹp luôn. Và, lạy Merlin, Dumbledore càng không. Nhưng Harry hoàn toàn có thể thưởng thức cơ thể đẹp tuyệt của Voldemort. Với một lão-già-đã-ở-khoảng-đâu-đó-độ-tuổi-70, vẻ ngoài hiện tại của Voldemort vẫn còn ổn phết. Đó là nếu như mấy người có thể bỏ qua vụ làn da nửa rắn và cái chuyện _hắn không còn mũi_ (Harry tự hỏi liệu như thế có giúp việc hôn hít dễ dàng hơn không?)

Rồi Voldemort yêu cầu Đuôi Trùn đưa áo chùng cho hắn, _cảm tạ Merlin_ vì bây giờ không phải lúc để cậu phân tâm, bằng một chất giọng êm ái và réo rắt trong lúc ánh mắt hắn vẫn dán chặt lên Harry như thể hắn chỉ muốn đè cậu ra đụ ngay lập tức và ngay tại chỗ. Hoặc là giết cậu liền và luôn. Hoặc là làm cả hai. Hai cái biểu cảm thèm chịch và muốn giết có cần phải na ná nhau đến thế không, Harry bây giờ đang rất rối rắm không biết phải phản ứng làm sao nè. 

Và rồi Voldemort, móa nó rủa ông xuống mười tám tầng địa ngục, đã thì thầm _$Ngươi trông mới ngon lành làm sao$,_ và Harry suýt thì tắt thở luôn, trong khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi cậu đã quên béng việc giả vờ bản thân không thể nói được Xà ngữ, _$Nghĩ đến cảnh đè ngươi ra trên cái ngai của ta chắc chắn sẽ rất tuyệt vời, nhưng thật đáng tiếc là ta buộc phải giết ngươi.$_

Hình ảnh gợi tả hay đấy.

Harry có thể tưởng tượng ra rõ mồn một luôn: Cậu, phô bày cơ thể một cách hết sức nghệ thuật trên một cái ngai đen tối, rồi Voldemort nhàn nhã bước qua hai cánh cửa cao to để vào phòng, trong một giây ngắn ngủi còn chưa để ý tới cậu và rồi hắn ta nhìn thấy, mắt hắn kinh ngạc trợn to trước khi híp lại với sự thèm khát và hứng thú rõ rệt. Cặp mắt đỏ kia chỉ dán chặt lên mỗi mình Harry. Rồi hắn sẽ bước tới gần cậu, bước đi mạnh mẽ và dụ dỗ. Và khi hắn đưa tay chạm vào Harry hắn sẽ-

Không, Harry, giờ đéo phải lúc. Cậu cần phải tập trung đậu má nó! Phải nghe coi Voldemort đang nói gì; hình như là cái gì đó về việc chạm vào cậu-

Harry gào lên khi Voldemort vuốt ve vết sẹo của cậu, đau đớn khủng khiếp tới mức cậu gần như không thể chịu đựng nổi, nhưng giữa những tiếng kêu gào Harry vẫn có thể nghe thấy Voldemort đang thì thầm _$Những thứ ta sẽ làm với ngươi, Harry, ta sẽ lột sạch ngươi và chiếm lấy ngươi, vấy bẩn ngươi, khiến ngươi_ _phải_ _gào thét hệt như lúc này, nhưng vì một lí do hoàn toàn khác. Ôi, những âm thanh mà ngươi sẽ tạo ra.$_

Và Harry không thể kiềm chế được, dù đang đau đớn, bất chấp _mọi thứ_ , cậu _rên rỉ_.

Voldemort cứng người và cả cái nghĩa trang im phăng phắc, chỉ còn lại tiếng thở dốc nặng nề của Harry, nửa vì đau đớn, nửa vì sung sướng. Cậu rất muốn tự tát bản thân vì đã để lộ sơ hở nhưng rồi cậu nghĩ, vò đã mẻ thì còn sợ đếch gì nứt.

Harry nhoẻn miệng cười, ngửa đầu lên để nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt đỏ đang híp lại của Voldemort, và nói _$Tôi chỉ toàn nghe được những lời hứa hẹn sáo rỗng từ ông. Chứng minh đi.$_

Rồi lợi dụng lúc Voldemort bị cậu làm bất ngờ tới chết sững (giá mà vẻ mặt hắn lúc này bị báo chí chụp được), Harry vặn người thoát khỏi cánh tay của hắn- và lạy Merlin, cánh tay hắn mới đẹp làm sao, vừa đủ cơ bắp, thích hợp để đè người khác xuống và làm chuyện đồi trụy với họ- rồi chạy tới chỗ Cedric cùng cái cúp, chụp lấy cả hai và được hút về Hogwarts ngay lập tức.

Nhưng trước khi biến mất, cậu đã kịp nhìn lại Voldemort một lần cuối và thấy được ánh mắt thích thú cùng vui sướng của hắn, Voldemort trông như một con thú đi săn đột nhiên nhận ra con mồi của hắn ngon lành hơn hắn đã tưởng rất nhiều.

Khi Harry đáp xuống mặt đất ở Hogwarts, cậu không thể nghe được tiếng la hét nào ngoài lời thì thầm hứa hẹn của Voldemort, nguy hiểm và khát máu hệt như chính hắn ta:

_$Ta là Chúa Tể Hắc Ám, Harry, và ta không bao giờ, không bao giờ chỉ buông những lời hứa sáo rỗng. Chạy đi Harry, cứ chạy đi, không có nơi nào có thể giúp em trốn khỏi ta đâu.$_

Harry có cảm giác như cậu đang bước đi trên lưỡi dao, nơi cậu chỉ cần thở sai một hơi là cái chết sẽ ập đến. Nhưng cậu lại không thể _chờ_ nổi.

Cậu không thể ngừng nghĩ rằng lần gặp gỡ tiếp theo của họ nhất định sẽ thích thú hơn rất, rất nhiều.

**Author's Note:**

> Usually, I post all of my translated works on my personal blog at Wordpress along with all of my original stories, but since my fics were stolen again (which had happened many times before) by a new thief, and that person had even gone so far as daring to claim my works as her own, I have no choice but to set my Wordpress blog private.  
> And since I promised the author of this fic I would give her a link to where I post her story after I finished translating it, and my private blog wouldn't be accessible to her anymore, I have to post it on AO3.
> 
> Just a side warning to you in case you're reading this, Libertyparty, do not steal this work again. I know your real name, I know your Facebook account, I know your Wordpress blog. And while my faithful readers took down your Wattpad account, I am so disgusted with despicable people like you to waste time destroy the rest of your social media life. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't do it if you steal from me again.
> 
> The thief's AO3 account here, just so every other authors will know if she ever comes across asking for permission to translate your fics: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libertyparty/pseuds/Libertyparty


End file.
